Personal computing devices such as desktops, notebooks, and tablets may enter a sleep mode, hibernation mode, or other low power modes to conserve power and to extend the battery life of the computing device. By entering the low power mode, the computing device can easily resume operational mode (or power on/working mode), thereby avoiding having to reissue instructions or to wait for the computing device to reboot.